Love dreamer
by Lenka387
Summary: Rin quiere un príncipe con el cual vivir una historia de amor. A su hermano Rinto no le interesa nada de eso, pero Rin quiere una cuñada. Todo dará un giro cuando nuevos vecinos se muden a la casa de enfrente; ¿Habrá alguien capaz de hacer cambiar a Rinto de opinión, y a Rin darle su anhelada historia de amor? Si el destino lo quiere así, no tendrán el camino fácil.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, ¿Qué tal? Este es mi primer fic de vocaloid y será principalmente Rin/Len y Rinto/Lenka (Sólo para evitar mal entendidos). Espero y les guste:3**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Love Dreamer**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Esperando a mi príncipe"_**

Solo un poco más, unos minutos más y todo acabaría….

Todos lo esperaban con ansias desde al menos hace cinco días para ser exactos.

Y el ruidoso timbre al fin resonó por toda la escuela; en donde anteriormente había absoluto silencio ahora había gritos llenos de alegría y entusiasmo. Y sin esperar indicaciones, gran parte del instituto salió a toda prisa de aquel lugar, dejando a su paso papeles tirados por los corredores y pasillos.

No era el último día de clases, eso era seguro. Estaban a mediados de agosto y solo era un simple fin de semana. Pero eso no evitaba que se sintieran libres después de una larga semana de escuela, trabajos y deberes aburridos.

— ¡Al fin! —exclamó feliz y optimista una chica de no más de catorce años, rubia, de hermosos ojos verdes. Junto a otra chica de cabello extrañamente verdoso y ojos del mismo color.

— ¡Lo sé, es genial! — respondió risueña ante el comentario de su mejor amiga. — ¿Qué harás este fin de semana?

— La verdad es que no tengo nada planeado… — habló con su mirada pérdida en el cielo.

La peliverde sonrió ampliamente a punto de hacerle una propuesta a su amiga, hasta que diviso a cierto muchacho rubio recargado cerca del portón de la escuela.

— ¿Qué no es tu hermano? — señaló al chico que parecía estar concentrado leyendo el libro que traía entre sus manos.

La rubia lo buscó con la mirada y cuando lo halló llamó su atención. — ¡Hey, Rinto! , lo siento me tengo que ir—se disculpó con la ojiverde y después de una pequeña despedida se apresuró a ir con el rubio.

Gumi la observó llegar con el chico, quién le dirigió un saludo solo por cortesía. Y ella se lo devolvió de igual forma.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

— Hey, Rinto—lo llamó.

Este solo respondió un "Uhm" sin apartar su vista de la lectura.

Se molesto de cierta forma al ser ignorada pero de todas formas continuó hablando.

— Desde hace algunas semanas no dejan de llegar camiones a la casa de enfrente—mencionó divisando la propiedad inhabitada.

— Alguien debe estarse mudando—respondió sin ningún interés.

— ¡Tal vez llegue un chico lindo, con el que viviré una hermosa historia de amor! — habló con mucha ilusión imaginando sus fantasías.

— Solo espero que no sea una chica que me observe con unos binoculares toda la noche…— guardó su libro antes de dirigirle una mirada a su hermana.

— Oh sí, es cierto… la última estaba locamente obsesionada contigo— soltó una risita al recordar los incidentes de no hace más de cuatro meses.

— Ni lo menciones…

Al llegar a la entrada de su residencia le dedicaron una última mirada a la mansión que se encontraba cruzando la calle. Vivían en un vecindario en donde todos los habitantes tenían buena posición económica, y ellos no eran la excepción.

— ¡Tal vez podrías encontrar a tu princesa! — Rin retomó nuevamente la conversación con entusiasmo y optimismo.

Rinto solo desvió la mirada. — Creo que eso no está en mis planes. — declaró.

Rin lo miró haciendo un pequeño puchero. Sus esperanzas de tener una cuñada se fueron a la basura.

— ¿Sabes? Comienzo a cuestionarme tu sexualidad…— comentó casi molesta, recibiendo una mirada de incredulidad por parte del mayor.

—No bromees…

Y entró a su casa después de haber ignorado olímpicamente el último comentario de su querido hermano mayor.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

— Buen día, ¿Cómo les fue hoy? — saludó su madre desde la sala. Una mujer rubia, de ojos verdes, de aspecto casi idéntico a sus dos hijos.

Dejó la revista de espectáculos que hasta hace unos segundos hojeaba, en la mesa cristalina. Para después dirigirse al encuentro de ambos adolescentes.

— Bien—contestaron ambos al unísono. La pregunta era tan habitual y ordinaria que su respuesta era siempre la misma.

Justo en ese momento, el señor Kagamine salía de su oficina con un par de papeles en una mano y una humeante taza de café en la otra.

— Oh, chicos, que bueno que llegaron— saludó a sus primogénitos dejando ambas cosas en la mesa más cercana. Era el momento perfecto para su anuncio.

— Ya que estamos todos aquí…—comenzó su madre. —Queríamos informarles que, como seguramente habrán notado, alguien viene en camino— contó emocionada.

— ¡Un hermanito! —exclamó la más joven de los Kagamine con entusiasmo e ilusión.

Hubo un momento de silencio después de ese comentario en el que ambos adultos la miraron estupefactos, incluso su hermano mayor la miró desconcertado a ella y luego a sus padres.

— Creo que tengo suficiente con ella— señaló a Rin rompiendo el silencio. De paso haciendo énfasis en su estatura, en la cual se llevaban por mucho a pesar de tener solo un año de diferencia en su edad. Momento en el que la rubia hizo un puchero.

— ¡C-Claro que no! — habló su madre casi aturdida de tan solo pensarlo. Seguía en píe su lema de "La fábrica se ha cerrado". Con dos era más que suficiente.

Su padre respingó e inmediatamente recobró su compostura, tratando de ignorar el comentario de su hija, aunque ella le mirara casi decepcionada.

— No, Rin. Ya tienes a Rinto. — le indicó y continuó. — Hablaba de los vecinos de enfrente, son un par de amigos que no hemos visto en muchos años—sonrió con nostalgia recordándolo.

— Llegarán hoy por la noche, y queremos visitarlos mañana por la mañana— explicó la rubia de largo cabello.

— Oh, está bien, diviértanse— Rin les sonrió a pesar de que le habían asegurado que no tendría un nuevo hermanito, ni ahora, ni nunca.

Se había quedado sin cuñada definitivamente, todo por el egoísta de su hermano.

Ambos hermanos se encaminaron a las escaleras; dispuestos a subir a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero una voz los detuvo.

— Ustedes también vendrán— Lily sonrió burlona mientras observaba los rostros de sus hijos. El de Rinto no era muy expresivo, pero el de Rin denotaba completa inconformidad.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

— ¡Mamá! — le habló exaltada para llamar la atención de la mayor que se paseaba de un lado a otro por toda la casa.

— ¿Qué sucede cariño? —contestó pasivamente sin detenerse.

— Yo…bueno, no quiero ir…— musitó en voz baja tratando de parecer lo más convincente posible. — No conozco a esas personas, además no tendremos nada que hacer y…

— Ya lo habíamos hablado. — dejó claro con un tono más elevado.

— Pero solo serán un par de señores viejos como ustedes, que pellizcaran nuestras mejillas y nos regalarán dulces podridos— le reprochó inocentemente comenzando a agudizar más su voz tratando de lograr un efecto infantil.

Lily por fin se detuvo y la miró molesta con ambas manos en las caderas.

— Ya basta, Rin. No discutiré contigo. — Y siguió su camino hacia la cocina, lugar al que también la siguió la menor de los Kagamine.

Al notar que su hija no se rendiría tan fácilmente dio un gran suspiro antes de terminar de atar un gran moño a una canasta llena de comida.

— Creo que tienen hijos.

— ¿Crees?

— No lo sé, no los he visto en mucho tiempo. Pero sería lo normal. — Y se apresuró a salir de la cocina. — Ya no me sigas, ya no sé más. — Advirtió saliendo del lugar por completo.

Rin se quedó inmóvil por un tiempo más, mirando de reojo la canasta de bienvenida que había preparado su madre.

Su optimismo volvió e inmediatamente se apresuró a subir a su habitación por un par de cosas que podría obsequiarle a su nueva amiga. Se llenó de alegría de solo imaginarlo.

Al llegar a la planta de arriba abrió entusiasta la puerta sin darse la tarea de cerrarla tras ella.

Comenzó a imaginar infinidad de regalos que podría llevar. No podía comprar nada, tampoco hacer algún presente hecho a mano. No contaba con dinero ni tiempo.

Su falta de imaginación la llevo a hacer un puchero, tirándose infantilmente en la alfombra y comenzando a rodar por esta con tal de calmar su coraje.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Escuchó una voz serena y un tanto extrañada hablarle desde la puerta, la cual había olvidado cerrar…

— Nada— respondió incorporándose nuevamente en la alfombra, sin dirigirle la mirada.

Rinto la miró de tal manera que Rin bajo la mirada y frunció el ceño. El chico no le creía nada.

— Trato de pensar en un regalo. —Le soltó sin más. No valía la pena ocultárselo.

— ¿Para quién?

— Para la hija de los vecinos…— agregó con algo de vergüenza.

— ¿Tienen hijos?

— Probablemente…

— ¿No lo sabes?

— ¡No hagas tantas preguntas!—hizo un pequeño puchero de nuevo. Tendría que dejar su orgullo de lado y recurrir a su hermano. — ¿Solo ayúdame, sí?

Él embozó una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

— ¿Qué tipo de obsequio le darás?

— No sé. Lo que generalmente se le da a una chica.

Su hermano le miró arqueando una ceja. " _Si claro, como yo sé de chicas"_

— ¡Deberías regalarle algo también! — se le dio la maravillosa idea a la rubia. — Tal vez una flor— comentó pensativa.

— Para que al final termine siendo un chico. —respondió con algo de molestia al imaginarlo. — Ni hablar.

Rin comenzó a carcajearse por el último comentario de su hermano. Eso más su semblante súper serio, lo hacían parecer aún más gracioso.

Y al final, no hubo regalo…

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

— ¿Por qué tanta formalidad? Son solo los vecinos de enfrente—comentó sencillamente el primogénito de los Kagamine, mientras trataba de acomodarse la corbata para respirar mejor.

Su padre suspiró pero comprendió, Rin ya se había quejado al menos diez veces tan solo cruzar la calle, era de esperarse que el rubio se quejara una vez.

Leo y Lily se miraron de reojo entendiéndose con la mirada, más no musitaron palabra. Optaron por lo simple.

Ignorarlos.

Al fin y al cabo ya estaban frente al portón.

— ¿Inoue? — cuestionó Rin al ver el apellido tallado junto al timbre de la puerta. Vestía un bonito vestido amarillo, con zapatos cerrados del mismo color y en lo alto de su cabeza, su distintivo moño blanco.

— Así es, cariño. — respondió su madre igual de formal que ella. Raro para un día sábado a las diez de la mañana.

Leo, su padre, tocó el timbre un par de veces hasta que recibió respuesta por parte del aparato comunicador en la entrada.

— Residencia Inoue, ¿Quién es? — escucharon la voz de probablemente una señora de edad avanzada.

— Leo Kagamine.

— Oh, por supuesto. — se escuchó una pequeña risilla algo enternecedora. — Pase por favor, los señores lo esperan.

Y con esto último el portón se abrió dejando ver un hermoso jardín, no muy grande pero tampoco pequeño. Leo y Lily caminaron por el corto y pequeño camino de piedras, muy dispuestos, seguidos de Rinto y Rin quienes iban revisando los alrededores con curiosidad.

El caminito no duró más de cinco metros para llegar a la puerta principal. Era una casa muy grande y bonita.

— Buen día, por favor pasen. —les abrió la puerta una señora mayor. Probablemente la misma que les habló por el comunicador.

— Gracias—agradecieron los mayores entrando seguidos de sus hijos quienes también agradecieron el gesto.

— Tomen asiento, los señores vendrán en seguida, traeré té— la señora sonrió amablemente y se encaminó hacia lo que parecía, la cocina.

— Gracias.

Agradecieron por última vez y tomaron asiento, todos excepto Rinto quien se recargó en la pared más cercana, con la esperanza de que el asunto no demorara.

Los Kagamine inspeccionaban curiosos la mansión, que siendo sinceros, era aún más espaciosa por dentro. Hasta que el cerrar de una puerta captó la atención de los cuatro.

— ¡Leo!

— ¡Rei!

— ¡Lily!

— ¡Yuki!

Aparecieron dos personas saliendo de una habitación. La primera fue un hombre rubio de ojos verdes, y la segunda una mujer de hermoso cabello café y bonitos ojos azules.

Los cuatro se saludaron como si de mejores amigos se tratara, y si era algo como eso.

— Me siento excluida por alguna razón— le susurró Rin a su hermano. El cual asintió desde la pared dándole la razón. Ambos viendo como los adultos disfrutaban de su reencuentro hasta que detuvieron lo abrazos.

— No puede ser, ¿Son tus hijos Lily? — cuestionó la mujer castaña.

— ¡Claro! Son Rinto y Rin. — su madre sonrió y los acercó para que los conocieran. — Rinto, Rin, ella es Yuki— señaló a la castaña ojiazul. — Y él es Rei—esta vez señaló al hombre rubio ojiverde.

Ambos saludaron cordialmente, Rin con algo de timidez. No todos los días conoces a los amigos de tus padres que creías antisociales.

— ¡Se parecen tanto a ti, Lily! —continuó comentando la ojiazul.

— ¿Estás seguro de que son tus hijos, Leo? — cuestionó con gracia el hombre rubio. Causando risas entre todos, exceptuando a Rinto quien únicamente cubrió su boca tratando de ocultar su risa y Leo, quien hacía gestos dejando en claro que sí eran sus hijos.

Después de un momento de silencio en el cual dejaron de lado las risas, se escuchó un estruendo en el segundo piso, seguido de algunos pasos y susurros incomprensibles.

Los Kagamine vieron a Yuki darse un manotazo en la cara y a Rei agarrándose el puente de la nariz.

— ¿Eso fue…?— preguntó Lily esperando que completaran la frase.

— Mis hijos, quién sabe ahora que hicieron. — comentó Yuki con algo de gracia.

Los ojos de Rin brillaron por lo que escuchaba, ¡Tenían hijos! Mientras que Rinto sólo veía como Rin comenzaba a fantasear.

Rei subió media escalera y los llamó para que bajaran a saludar.

— ¡Hey ustedes, hay invitados, bajen!

Luego de eso pisadas y murmullos se escucharon en el segundo piso, y luego de unos minutos había dos personas mirándolos indecisos desde media escalera.

Una chica y un chico.

— ¡Len, Lenka, apresúrense! — alentó la castaña ojiazul.

De un momento a otro miradas verdes y azules se encontraron, dando lugar a un silencio casi interminable.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

 **¿Y bien? ¿Merece reviews?xD**

 **By:Lenka387**


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hey! Pasó mucho tiempo, discúlpenme -.- Simplemente no estaba inspirada ¡Capítulo 2!**_

* * *

— ¿Qué hacen ahí parados? Apresúrense—ordenó el padre de ambos chicos que se encontraban a mitad de la escalera, mirándolos expectantes.

— Ah, sí…— respondió el chico saliendo de sus pensamientos, el cual se apresuró a bajar las escaleras seguido de su hermana.

— Leo, Lily, ellos son nuestros hijos—comentó una vez que el par de adolescentes llegó al primer piso. — Len—señaló al chico rubio— y Lenka—esta vez señaló a la chica rubia.

— Un placer conocerlos— saludaron ambos jóvenes amablemente al unísono y al mismo tiempo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

— ¡Qué lindos! — exclamó Lily abrazándolos en el acto, acción algo incomoda para ellos ya que la acababan de conocer. — ¡Su cabello es rubio como el de Rei, pero sus ojos son tan azules como lo tuyos Yuki! — se emocionó al inspeccionarlos de cerca.

La mujer castaña le sonrió asintiendo.

— ¿Por qué no se los llevan al cuarto de descanso? — indicó a sus hijos haciendo referencia a los primogénitos de los Kagamine. Así los cuatro jóvenes convivirían entre sí, y los adultos se pondrían al día con lo sucedido en los últimos años.

Len miró a su madre y luego a los invitados repetidamente por un momento.

¿Cómo dirigirte a alguien a quien acabas de conocer?

— Ahora regreso—avisó su madre a los demás entendiendo la situación, para después conducir a los cuatro jóvenes a otra habitación de la cual se retiró luego de musitar "Lo dejo en sus manos" a sus hijos.

. . . . . . . . . .

Silencio incomodo.

Hace aproximadamente 10 minutos que estaban ahí y ninguno era capaz de iniciar conversación, únicamente eran capaces de mirarse entre hermanos con sigilo.

Se encontraban en una habitación bastante agradable, con dos sillones en los cuales se acomodaron perfectamente, había una pantalla gigante frente a ellos y una mesa de billar al fondo, al igual que una pequeña vitrina que contenía todo tipo de botellas, probablemente licores y vinos.

— M-Me llamo Rin…— titubeó la ojiverde tratando de aliviar la incomodidad. Le desanimó que ni siquiera su hermano hubiera seguido con las presentaciones después de todo ya habían pasado alrededor de dos minutos, y considerando todo el valor que reunió para pronunciar su nombre eso era mucho tiempo.

— L-Lenka, Inoue Lenka—escuchó una voz titubeante y con timidez, pero eso fue suficiente para recuperar su ánimo. Eso más la cálida sonrisa que le brindó.

Ahora que lo pensaba esa chica era realmente bonita.

Luego de eso un suspiro acompañado de una nueva voz se hicieron presentes. — Len— se presentó el muchacho ojiazul.

— Kagamine Rinto.

Se alegró aún más al escuchar a su hermano auto presentarse, ya que habitualmente era muy antisocial y al final ella terminaba presentándolo ante las personas.

Las chicas se sonrieron entre ellas y los chicos simplemente intercambiaron miradas.

En ese momento de otra puerta conectora entró un señor mayor con traje y alarmado.

— ¡Señorita Lenka, el horno…!

La mencionada se levantó sobresaltada y con pavor corrió hacía la puerta por donde anteriormente salió el hombre. Al parecer la puerta conectaba con la cocina.

Ambos hermanos Kagamine vieron como el ojiazul se daba un manotazo en la frente.

— ¿P-Pasó algo? — cuestionó Rin.

Luego de un suspiro el chico habló. — Se podría decir que preparó una sorpresa para ustedes…pero no es buena midiendo el tiempo…

Fue cuando los ojiverde comprendieron lo que sucedía y luego de unos momentos un delicioso aroma inundó la sala el cual provenía de la cocina.

Tras un par de minutos finalmente Lenka se introdujo nuevamente en la habitación, esta vez con una bandeja cubierta en las manos y seguido de ella su mayordomo con platillos, tazas, trinches y una tetera. Todo acomodado perfectamente entre sus manos.

La ojiazul dejó la bandeja en la pequeña mesita de centro entre ellos, sonrió a los invitados y después prosiguió a repartir la vajilla entre todos, incluido al señor mayor que tenía por ayudante.

— Gracias— agradecieron al unísono ambos Kagamine.

Rin estaba encantada, al parecer a Lenka también se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de un lindo recibimiento. Sólo que ella sí la había puesto en práctica.

— ¡Está delicioso!— musitó extasiada tras haber dado el primer sorbo a la taza que anteriormente la rubia ojiazul le había proporcionado. — ¿Qué tipo de café es este? ¡Nunca lo había probado!

Lenka sonrió y soltó una pequeña risita.

— Es té—respondieron ambos chicos en la habitación; aunque originalmente la pregunta fue dirigida a la chica de coleta. Incluso el mayordomo pasó una mano por su sonrisa para ocultarla.

— ¿Ah sí? — apenas pudo decir, estaba avergonzada… ¿Tan evidente fue saber que era té?

— No te preocupes, cualquiera se equivoca— la ojiazul la reconfortó comenzando a tomar su lugar después de haber servido las tazas y los platillos. — Es té de canela con leche.

Rin se sorprendió y su gesto la delató. — El de mamá sabe diferente…

— Es porque son diferentes personas— le respondió su hermano con su rostro tan sereno como siempre, con su mirada posada sobre la taza. Ella asintió en respuesta. El de su madre era bueno, pero este en especial era delicioso.

Desde su lugar, Lenka descubrió la bandeja que anteriormente había ubicado en el centro de la mesita, dejando a la vista un pastel que parecía ser de fresas, pues en el exterior estas mismas lo decoraban.

Nuevamente a Rin se le iluminaron los ojos al apenas divisar la torta, y enseguida el delicioso olor del recién horneado se esparció por toda la sala.

Lenka sonrió al ver la expresión sonriente de Rin e inmediatamente se puso en marcha para no hacer esperar a sus invitados, partiendo el pastel cuidadosamente en rebanadas exactas, repartiendo el mismo por los presentes, incluido el señor mayordomo quién agradeció el gesto y se retiró de la habitación.

— Comerlo me parece un pecado…—comentó la Kagamine observando cada detalle de su porción, y efectivamente comprobó que era de fresas, pues tenía el relleno de estas frutas rojas en el centro.

— No comerlo será el pecado— respondió Len a su comentario, quien ya se encontraba degustando rápidamente el pastelito de fresas, como si de un panecillo común se tratara.

Y para Rin ese no era el caso.

Observó a su hermano quién ya había comenzado con su propia rebanada, tan sereno como siempre, sin ninguna expresión concreta en su rostro.

Así que ella también se dispuso a probarlo.

Delicioso, simplemente delicioso.

. . . . . . . . . . .

— ¿Así que transfirieron a sus padres, o algo así? — preguntó Rin a ambos Inoue, más específicamente Lenka, a quién de alguna forma le tomó más confianza. ¿Después de todo eran chicas, no?

La rubia ojiverde había extendido una larga charla lo más interesante que pudo para mantener el ambiente ligero y no esa sensación de extrañeza, y al parecer la ojiazul logró comprender su propósito, pues ella también se mantenía atenta a su plática.

A diferencia de sus hermanos…

Len en ocasiones les seguía la corriente pero por un corto periodo de tiempo, en cambio Rinto no había mencionado palabra en todo el rato y se dedicaba simplemente a observar y asentir.

"Un auténtico antisocial" Era lo que pensaba Rin.

Su conversación actual se centraba en la razón o más bien el motivo por el cual la familia Inoue decidió mudarse a una ciudad como la suya, que si bien no tenía nada que envidiar, no podía compararse con Tokio, la capital de la cual ambos hermanos frente a ellos eran provenientes.

— Sólo a mi padre, mi madre es ama de casa— le respondió Lenka automáticamente con una sonrisa.

"Oh" Fue lo único que Rin pudo decir al respecto.

— ¿Y la escuela? ¿Asistirán a alguna de por aquí? — cambió el tema de conversación mientras jugaba un poco con su cabello, esperanzada.

Si esa chica Lenka iba a su escuela sería genial, la rubia le había caído bastante bien.

— A la más cercana de por aquí, según escuché—esta vez fue Len quien contestó a su pregunta.

Estaba segura, era a la que asistían su hermano y ella.

— ¡Qué bien! Es a la que asistimos nosotros— les comentó emocionada a la vez que se dirigía a Rinto para que este ratificara sus palabras, este último terminó asintiendo abrumado por los gritos de su hermana.

Pero daba igual, pasó toda la vida con ella, así que prácticamente ya se había acostumbrado.

— ¿En cuántas semanas entrarán? —curioseó Rin, tomando en cuenta los tramites y el tiempo para adaptarse y desempacar.

— El próximo lunes.

El rubio volvió a responder su pregunta, y si bien a Rin lo le caía mal, prefería que Lenka le contestara.

— ¡¿El lunes?! — repitió exaltada, eso era rápido, demasiado.

— ¿Cómo puede ser? — Rinto cuestionó de alguna forma interesado. Eso no debía ser muy posible…acababan de llegar el día de ayer.

— Papá tiene contactos—Lenka musitó sonriente y Len reafirmó también con una sonrisa de lado.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por recibirme en este fandom, es mi primer fic vocaloid:3 Espero y haya sido de su agrado:D**_

 _ **Agradezco enormemente a Fatimasand, Hanna 737, Tokitou-maki y Helena Lugosi. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar:3**_

 _ **Espero y haya sido de su agrado.**_

 _ **By:Lenka387**_


	3. Chapter 3

**El peor lunes**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de esa visita del sábado, el fin de semana pasó rápido a los ojos de Rin, por lo que inesperadamente ya era lunes por la mañana.

Tras despertarse por el atosigante sonido de la alarma, adormilada dirigió sus pasos al cuarto de baño, pero al forcejear con el picaporte supo que estaba ocupado.

— ¡Rinto, sal de ahí! — golpeó la puerta insistentemente, Rin nunca estaba en sus cinco sentidos un lunes por la mañana. — ¡Llevas una hora allí dentro! — hizo puchero.

Mientras tanto, Rinto rodaba los ojos al otro lado de la puerta. Terminó de cepillar sus dientes y abrió la puerta de un movimiento rápido, ocasionando que la rubia casi callera de boca al suelo.

— ¡Rinto!

— Si no te apresuras llegarás tarde. — respondió él cortando los quejidos de su hermana. Él ya se había duchado así que no había problema.

Y aún desde su habitación podía escuchar los insultos que Rin le lanzaba desde el cuarto de baño.

— El lunes es el peor día. — se dijo.

Minutos después, portando el uniforme, bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina.

. . . . . . . . . .

Más tarde, Rin salía corriendo de su habitación a prisa, pues como Rinto profetizó, se le hizo tarde como muchas otras veces.

Llegando a la cocina tomó una tostada y emprendió su viaje hacía la escuela.

— ¡Aún puedes alcanzarlo, cielo!

— ¡Gracias, mamá! — se despidió azotando la puerta. Miserable Rinto, nunca se dignaba a esperarla.

Luego de recorrer un par de cuadras, finalmente divisó la silueta de Rinto a lo lejos.

Y antes de acertarle un golpe por detrás al rubio, un par de bicicletas se detuvieron al costado de ambos.

— Hey.

Saludó Len desde su bicicleta, Lenka sonrió desde la suya.

— Hola, chicos —correspondió Rin, haciendo que su hermano se percatara de su presencia.

— ¿También van tarde? — Lenka preguntó sonriente. Ambos hermanos Inoue ya portaban el uniforme.

Los Kagamine asintieron.

— Aún queda un buen tramo hacía la escuela…— comentó Len pensativo.

— Yo puedo llevar a Rin.

La mencionada sonrió expresivamente ante el comentario de Lenka y subió a la parte trasera de la bicicleta de esta misma.

Len miró a Rinto con disgusto.

— No te llevaré.

— Prefiero caminar.

Soltaron los dos al instante.

— Ya, Rinto, súbete— insistió Rin a su hermano.

— Ni de broma. — los dos chicos volvieron a hablar.

Lenka sólo pensaba en que cada vez se les hacía más tarde.

Y viendo Rin que su testarudo hermano sólo comenzó a caminar nuevamente, bajó de la bicicleta de la rubia para subirse a la de Len.

— ¿Así ya no será raro, verdad? No seas princesa y súbete a la de Lenka-chan. — Rin ya estaba por demás molesta. — Vamos, avanza, se hace tarde. — esta vez se dirigía a Len, quién un poco confuso asintió. — ¡Más vale que llegues a la escuela en bicicleta, Kagamine!

A Rinto sólo le quedó observar como su hermana, por segunda vez en la mañana, le gritaba insultos alejándose en la bicicleta del rubio.

El ojiverde suspiró. —Lamento que mi hermana se llevara a tu hermano.

Aunque un poco nerviosa, Lenka volvió a sonreír.

— No hay problema, sube.

Por demás ya era bastante tarde.

Rinto subió a la parte trasera y la rubia comenzó a pedalear.

Aunque sinceramente, no avanzaban mucho que digamos.

— Sube atrás, yo llevaré la bicicleta.

— Lo siento…— pronunció Lenka avergonzada, cambiando de lugar.

En cambio Rinto comenzó a andar la bicicleta tan ligera como si no llevara el peso de alguien más.

— Discúlpame a mí, debí saber que sería mucho esfuerzo para ti. — comentó el chico, sereno.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Lenka.

. . . . . . . . . .

Una vez llegando a la escuela, Len encadenó su bicicleta junto a las demás y siguió a Rin.

— Espero que tu hermano no le haga nada a mi hermana.

Rin lo miró de reojo.

— A Rinto no le interesa mucho tener una novia— comentó la ojiverde mirando hacía el techo.

Len tragó saliva.

— ¿Entonces…los chicos…?

— ¡Claro que no!... Yo supongo.

— ¿Supones?

— Quiero decir, no le preocupa estar solo… simplemente…— Rin dio un respingo. — ¿Por qué hablamos de Rinto? — hizo una mueca y Len rio por sus gestos.

— Eres muy expresiva. ¿Qué tal si me enseñas dónde rayos queda mi salón? — dijo para después sonreír.

— Ah, uhm, sí.

¿Debía tomarlo como un cumplido o algo así?

. . . . . . . . . .

Apenas Rinto y Lenka entraron a la escuela cerraron el portón de la misma.

— Ve a tu clase, yo guardaré la bicicleta. — ambos bajaron, pero el rubio se dirigía a dejar la bici.

— G-Gracias, pero… ¿Dónde queda…?

— ¿Cuál es tu clase?

Pareciera que Rinto no quisiera perder más tiempo con ella.

— 1-B

— Segundo piso, el segundo salón por las escaleras de la izquierda. — Sin más siguió avanzando.

Lenka agradeció rápido y corriendo entró al edificio.

. . . . . . . . . .

Tras dejar todo arreglado, Rinto finalmente se dirigió a su salón y abriendo la puerta se encontró con cierto rubio conocido que se estaba presentando.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

El profesor de física se rio en su cara, para después adoptar una postura molesta.

— Es la cuarta vez en el mes que llegas tarde a mi clase, Kagamine.

El ojiverde suspiró.

— ¡Vuelve cuando le hayas dado diez vueltas al campo!

Len se impresionó. ¿Diez vueltas? Según observo anteriormente, el campo que la escuela poseía era enorme.

Rinto resopló cansado.

— Como diga. — refunfuñó.

Después de eso, abandonó el salón.

. . . . . . . . . .

Mientras tanto, Lenka se encontraba abochornada, las presentaciones nunca fueron su fuerte por lo que sin querer comenzaba a trabarse y a tartamudear; menos mal que todo eso ya había pasado.

Ahora mismo estaba sentada en el pupitre junto a la ventana, recargando su cara en su mano y viendo hacía la nada. Pero después de un momento visualizó a cierto rubio ojiverde corriendo por el campo.

— ¿Rinto?

— Señorita Lenka, le pido que se enfoque en la clase y no en el señor Kagamine, ¿Entendido?

La voz del profesor de literatura llamó su atención, y aunque sin poder negarlo asintió avergonzada.

El aula estalló en carcajadas y ella sólo pude esconderse más en su asiento.

— No lo estaba viendo. — susurró totalmente roja por ser el centro de atención.

Aunque probablemente nadie la escuchó.

* * *

 **No puedo creerlo, ya pasó un año xd 7n7 Creí que había abandonado FanFiction pero no pude dejar esta historia inconclusa, me emocionaba mucho terminarla y ahora sin duda ¡Debo hacerlo!**

 **Creo que tarde bastante, y no es un capítulo tan largo así que discúlpenme TnT**

 **Gracias a Fatimasand y a Helena Lugosi por sus reviews:3**

 **Y si aún hay alguien leyendo esto, gracias:'3**

 **By:Lenka387**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermanos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al transcurrir la mañana, Rin se decepcionó al notar que Lenka no llegó a presentarse a su salón, por lo que dedujo que la habían ubicado en un aula diferente.

Suspiró por tercera vez apoyada en su pupitre, mirando con desinterés al profesor Gakupo de literatura. Ni siquiera entendía lo que explicaba, estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Fue entonces que el timbre resonó en el salón, anunciando los treinta minutos de receso.

— No olviden que el reporte es para mañana—dijo el peli-púrpura antes de salir sin despedirse de los alumnos.

— Qué seco es ese hombre— comentaba Gumi acercándose a Rin.

— Algún defecto debía detener. — le respondió la rubia guardando sus libros en el escritorio, bajo la atenta mirada de la peliverde.

— Ya sé…entonces vamos a la cafetería— Megpoid sonrió recobrando el ánimo.

Rin negó con la cabeza. — Iré a buscar a una amiga, ve con Teto, allá las alcanzamos.

La rubia le sonrió y emprendió su viaje en busca de Lenka.

— ¿Amiga? —preguntó Teto posicionándose al lado de Gumi.

La ojiverde se encogió de hombros.

— Ya veremos en la cafetería.

Y así, salió del aula siendo seguida por la pelirroja de coletas.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Por su parte, Len se encontraba siendo hastiado por una chica que, luego de que él se presentara ante la clase, se le pegó como chicle.

¿Cuál dijo que era su nombre? Ah, sí.

Akita Neru.

Si bien él era tolerante, también tenía un límite; ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas preguntas le había hecho tan sólo en esa hora.

Y apenas el timbre sonó, trató de salir de allí en ese instante.

— ¡Espera, Len! ¿A dónde vas? — Neru se paró como un resorte de su asiento para seguirlo.

No te incumbe.

— Debo buscar a mi hermana.

No quería ser grosero, y sin darle oportunidad de responder, Len salió corriendo sin una dirección en específico.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

— ¿En qué salón podría estar Lenka? — se preguntó Rin llevando su mano al mentón pensativamente.

Había seis salones de primero, restándole el suyo, quedaban cinco aulas en las cuales buscar.

Rin dejó escapar un suspiro, dicha tarea sería pesada.

Estaba por comenzar hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro deteniéndola.

— Creo que dijo 1-B

Rin soltó una risita agradecida.

— Llegaste tarde, Rinto. Todos vieron como morías al tratar de hacer las diez vueltas. — la ojiverde se cruzó de brazos mientras trataba de ahogar una carcajada.

— Cállate— Rinto apartó la mirada. — Se te va a acabar el receso.

Y con esas últimas palabras Rin lo observó yéndose por el pasillo, para luego de unos segundos ser interceptado por Mikuo.

La rubia dio un respingo.

— ¡Oh, sí, Lenka!

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Mientras tanto la rubia de ojos celestes se encontraba aún en su aula, esperando que Len o algún conocido se le acercaran. Porque si ella salía, posiblemente se perdería.

Observó como una chica de cabello celeste se sentó frente a ella y le sonrió.

— Hola, ¿Lenka, cierto?

— Uhm, sí— la rubia de coleta se alegró. ¡Alguien le estaba hablando!

— Soy Miku, Hatsune Miku—dijo sonriente—espero que podamos ser amigas.

Su largo cabello atado en dos coletas altas pareció bailar al ella presentarse.

Los ojos de Lenka se iluminaron mientras asentía.

— Sería estupendo.

En ese momento Rin abrió la puerta de golpe. Introduciéndose al salón hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba Lenka junto a Miku.

— ¡Rin! —exclamó Lenka feliz de encontrar a alguien conocido.

— ¡Hola, Lenka! — respondió la mencionada soltando una risita. — Al fin te encontré, y Miku está contigo.

Para sorpresa de Lenka, Rin y Miku ya se conocían. Amigas cercanas desde la secundaria.

— Vayamos a la cafetería—sugirió Miku animadamente mientras se levantaba y aferraba su cartera.

— ¡Vamos!

Rin y Miku se sonrieron entre ellas y tomaron a una Lenka -un poco confusa de su relación- para llevarla consigo.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Desde la cafetería Gumi y Teto observaban expectantes como a lo lejos Neru claramente fastidiaba al nuevo estudiante de segundo, pobre chico.

— Esa chica es muy pesada…— comentó Teto mientras le daba un mordisco a su sándwich.

— Con razón no tiene novio—Gumi le respondió con una mueca. — es increíble lo rápido que cambia de víctima.

— El viernes pasado todavía era Mikuo— la pelirroja le dio la razón a la de ojos verdes.

En ese momento Rin llegó junto a Miku y Lenka.

— ¿Qué mi hermano el adoptado, qué?

Preguntó Miku interesada al escuchar en una oración a su hermano mayor.

Todas rieron.

— Nada malo, al contrario. Se salvó—comentó Gumi divertida.

— Ahora aquel chico es el desdichado—señaló Teto entre entretenida y con pena por el muchacho rubio.

— ¿Len?

— ¿Mi hermano?

— ¿Rinto? Ah, no, no es.

La peliverde contempló a la chica rubia de coleta junto a Rin.

— ¿Es tu hermano? — Viendo que Lenka asintió, fijó su mirada en el chico que se mantenía ajeno a la conversación. — Tienes razón, se parecen mucho. Casi tanto como Rin y su hermano. — mencionó Gumi divertidamente.

— Ah, vamos, Rinto y yo no nos parecemos tanto.

Rin rodó los ojos. Claramente a Gumi le encantaba molestarla con eso. Y es que ella no se parecía en lo absoluto a Rinto, es más, le daba risa que los compararan.

Entonces reparó en Lenka.

— Oh, cierto, ella es Lenka— señaló con una sonrisa a la aludida.

La rubia de ojos azules dio un respingo.

— Inoue Lenka— pronunció su nombre alegre, presentándose.

— Yo soy Gumi Megpoid— la peliverde la saludó. — Y ella es Teto.

La pelirroja sonrió— Kasane Teto, dime Teto…

Y sin más siguió mordiendo su sándwich, casi terminándolo. La chica daba ternura, mucho más con su cabello recogido en dos coletas arremolinadas.

Después de presentarse, compartieron mesa en la cafetería mientras almorzaban y charlaban sobre cosas triviales.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Por su parte Rinto había sido prácticamente arrastrado por Mikuo hacía la cafetería, al otro extremo de dónde se encontraba su hermana y su grupo de amigas.

Su amistad con Mikuo era de lo más extraña y rara, sobre todo porque no entendía como terminaron siendo amigos. Y a pesar de que el chico de cabello celeste lo involucraba en sus planes descabellados, no le desagradaba, ciertamente tal vez por esa razón terminaron siendo amigos.

Mientras Mikuo le hablaba sobre quién sabe qué rollo, se terminó la gelatina de vaso que había comprado.

— Ahora vuelvo.

Rinto tomó entre las manos su bandeja, dispuesto a dirigirse al cesto de basura; en ese lugar se encontraba Len tratando de comprar algún producto de la máquina expendedora, acción que le parecía difícil realizar mientras la chica de pelo naranja lo estuviera molestando.

Realmente, de verás, no quería ser grosero pero…

Observo a Rinto yendo hacía él, pero claramente sin interés en alguno en su persona, sino con el único fin de deshacerse de su basura, claro está.

Y a unos pasos de él, Len divisó a Lenka y a Rin también yendo en su dirección. Casi llora de felicidad.

— ¡Len! Ven con nosotras— Lenka lo había invitado amablemente con una sonrisa.

Len la miró y después a Rin, ésta asintió dando su aprobación con una risita.

Y sin esperar su respuesta Lenka tomó la mano del rubio para llevárselo con ellas. Pero su mano fue apartada de un manotazo por Neru.

Estaba de más decir que se encontraba enfadada y con los labios fruncidos.

Neru hizo un ademán de recorrer a Lenka de pies a cabeza.

Gesto que no pasó desapercibido por los rubios, incluido Rinto quién detuvo su acción un momento por si debía intervenir.

— ¿Y quién eres tú exactamente, chica impertinente? — pronunció Neru con desdén.

Lenka frunció el ceño armándose de valor.

— Soy su hermana, chica engreída.

Rin soltó una carcajada, y Rinto arqueó una ceja.

Vaya que se lo tenía guardado.

* * *

 **Hey, ¿Qué tal? ¡Espero que les vaya gustando!**

 **Gracias por leer:3**

 **By:Lenka387**


	5. Chapter 5

**Déjà vu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La sorpresa en el rostro de Neru fue evidente, luego de escuchar esas palabras salidas de la boca de aquella rubia, se avergonzó, y lentamente soltó el brazo de Len.

Rin contuvo su risa y Len mantuvo su vista sobre Neru, atento a cualquier movimiento que ella hiciera.

El único ruido que se escuchó fue el que emitía Rinto al tirar su basura desinteresado. Él quiso pasar desapercibido ante ellos, cosa que no pasó.

Neru se alejó corriendo justo en el momento en el que los rubios desviaron su vista hacía Rinto, estaba enojada y avergonzada y la oportunidad le pareció perfecta.

— Vaya…decidió irse— comentó Rin aún con algo de gracia en sus palabras.

Len y Lenka suspiraron al mismo tiempo, mientras que Rinto ya se marchaba de la escena.

— Fue lo mejor…ya no tendría palabras para responderle…

Lenka ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, nunca le había hablado a otra chica así. Inmediatamente se avergonzó de su comportamiento.

Entonces Len le revolvió el cabello.

— Hey, me salvaste de esa chica— sonrió contento aunque Lenka no podía mirarlo. — Gracias.

Rin también sonrió complacida, Len parecía ser un buen hermano. Rinto generalmente no tenía esos detalles con ella, por lo que discretamente hizo un puchero en su mente.

En ese momento recordó a Rinto y trató de buscarlo nuevamente con la mirada.

Si Rinto conseguía volverse más sociable con los hermanos Inoue sería perfecto, pensó ella.

. . . . . . . . . .

Y al final, en una sola mesa de la cafetería se encontraban: Miku, a su izquierda Len, seguido de Rin, Lenka, Rinto, Mikuo, Gumi y Teto que se encontraba a la derecha de Miku. Todos aplastados en una mesita redonda, idea que la menor de los Kagamine había sugerido.

Parecían ser los más apretados, pero también los más ruidosos en la cafetería.

La mayoría reía, mientras que Rinto desesperado quería salir de allí. Para colmo no podía reclamarle a Rin, pues la rubia de coleta estaba de por medio. Entonces optó por recargar sus brazos en la mesa, con su rostro oculto entre ellos.

Lenka no entendía mucho, en realidad se perdió hace tiempo en la conversación y aunque no estaba segura del por qué, también reía con ellos.

Rin estaba muy animada y Len encajaba realmente bien con el grupo de amigos, como si se conocieran de hace tiempo, bromeaban con tanta confianza que cualquiera hubiera pensado que así era.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y realmente les pareció insuficiente al escuchar el timbre anunciando el final del recreo.

El primero en salir fue Rinto quien se adelantó a su salón, mientras que los demás se despidieron en grupo y poco a poco se disolvieron.

Después de dejar a Lenka en su aula, Len se encaminó indeciso hacía su propio salón, Neru estaría allí por supuesto e inmediatamente pensó que el encuentro con ella sin duda sería incómodo.

Pero eso no pasó.

Neru ni siquiera se presentó a clases después del receso. Lo que a Len realmente le dio lástima fue que nadie preguntó por ella, a nadie le pareció preocupar su ausencia, como si ella no fuera importante para nadie.

Era evidente lo irritante que era ella, pero a fin de cuentas, Neru era humana.

Len se preguntó cómo afrontaba ella la soledad que parecía poseer.

Sólo pudo sentir pena por ella.

. . . . . . . . . .

Al finalizar las clases Lenka y Rin iban juntas y posteriormente Len las alcanzó antes de salir de las instalaciones de la escuela. Y después de un par se pasos, los tres rubios divisaron al mayor de los Kagamine recargado cerca del portón, claramente esperando por su hermana; esta vez sólo tenía los brazos cruzados en lugar de llevar un libro entre las manos.

"Probablemente ya lo terminó" pensó Rin antes de llamar ruidosamente a su hermano, sabía que eso le molestaba al rubio por lo cual disfrutaba mucho de hacérselo, y al ver a Rinto fruncir el ceño sonrió complacida.

Los hermanos Inoue decidieron llevar sus bicicletas a un costado, para no tener que pasar problemas como los de esa mañana, y tal vez lo mejor sería si decidían ya no usarlas e ir a la escuela a pie. Como los hermanos Kagamine.

Iban a medio camino cuando Rin de nuevo comenzó a hablar.

— Rinto, sería mejor si te apresuraras, casi son las dos— pronunció esto último con un claro anhelo en su voz.

El mencionado sólo rodó los ojos.

Por eso y sólo por eso, iría más lento.

— Curiosamente a esa hora comienza "Capitán astronauta" — Len comentó entusiasmado como si fuera la mejor de las coincidencias.

Rin paró en seco.

— Claro que sí…

— El mejor— pronunciaron ambos a la vez.

Sus ojos brillaron y casi parecían explotar de tanta emoción desbordante.

Rinto y Lenka permanecieron observándolos por algunos segundos más.

— ¿Ves, Rinto? Hay personas que sí creen que es lo mejor de lo mejor— dijo Rin casi con reproche y felicidad al rubio de ojos verdes

— Sigo creyendo que es una pérdida de tiempo.

Rin y Len le miraron exageradamente ofendidos.

Lenka sólo pudo soltar una risita.

— ¡Veámoslo juntos! — sugirió Len entusiasmado.

Rin le siguió desbordante de alegría. — ¡Yo tengo palomitas en mi casa!

Ambos parecían casi dar brinquitos, como niños pequeños a la vista de los otros dos rubios.

— ¡Entonces vamos!

Se disponían a apresurar el paso cuando Lenka detuvo a Len. No quería ser aguafiestas pero…

— Hey, Len, ¿Ya no buscaremos la florería? — preguntó la rubia de coleta con un semblante que aunque quería ocultarlo denotaba desilusión.

— Ah, ¡es cierto! Eh… ¿Qué tal mañana? Es que hoy…con Rin íbamos a ver al...-

Lenka lo interrumpió de nuevo.

— Está bien, supongo que puede esperar— le sonrió de vuelta, pero Len supo que se había desanimado.

Rin y Len se miraron mutuamente, se sentían mal por la rubia de ojos azules.

— Len, puede ser otro día si…-

— Puedo acompañarla.

Esta vez fue Rinto quien interrumpió a Rin. Se mantenía inexpresivo, pero si eso lo dejaba fuera de la locura de ambos rubios ruidosos, podría irse hasta la luna.

Lenka le miró un breve momento.

— E-Eh, no hace falta…— pronunció negando con sus manos. Lo que menos quería era darle más problemas a ese chico.

— Está bien, estoy libre.

Rin se abalanzó sobre Rinto abrazándolo.

— Te amo, Rinto, ¡vales mil!

El rubio ojiverde hizo una pequeña mueca abochornado.

— Ya está, quítate de encima.

Rin y Len se sonrieron, y para hacer más rápido el viaje abordaron la bicicleta del chico.

— ¡Cuida mucho a Lenka, Kagamine! — soltó Rin cada vez menos visible alejándose.

Detalle que a Rinto y Lenka les pareció casi un déjà vu.

Lenka sólo pudo suspirar. ¿Dos veces en el mismo día? ¿Qué clase de conspiración del universo era esa?

— ¿Y bien? ¿A qué florería quieres ir? — preguntó Rinto amablemente. Sabía que Lenka era más tímida, por lo que se decidió a ser menos antipático con ella, además de que no era para nada ruidosa y su voz era delgada y nada molesta.

— Uhm, en realidad aún no he ido a la ciudad, el plan era pasar toda la tarde buscando una— contestó ella, riendo por sus últimas palabras.

Rinto casi se forzó a dedicarle una sonrisa sincera, la cual al ver el rostro de Lenka corresponderle supo que no le había salido tan mal.

— Bueno, en realidad, tal vez esto tome menos tiempo de lo que esperas.

El rubio tomó la bicicleta de ella y la montó.

— Vamos, llegaremos más rápido.

La ojiazul asintió agradecida y también subió.

En el momento que Rinto sintió el peso de su acompañante emprendió el viaje.

— ¿Y exactamente qué buscamos, si se puede saber?

Preguntó con ligero interés, ella sonrió aunque él no la pude ver.

— ¡Girasoles! Muchos girasoles.

* * *

 **¡Hola! He vuelto, esta vez no tardé tanto en actualizar (Creo) :0**

 **¡Gracias nuevamente a todos por leer!**

 **Agradecimiento a Angesseth por su review, me encantó, me animó a continuar:3**

 **Me encantaría que pudieran dejarme reviews, ya saben para saber si les gusta o no, o sus opiniones;3 Siempre serán bien recibidas :3**

 **Me despido atentamente, gracias también por darle a Favs y Follows c:**

 **Espero les haya agradado.**

 **By:Lenka387**


	6. Chapter 6

**Diferente y raro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de un par de minutos, finalmente ambos rubios decidieron que su mejor opción era ver "Capitán astronauta" en la casa de Rin, y tras llegar frente a la misma, bajaron de la bicicleta dispuestos a entrar.

La casa, o mejor dicho, mansión de los Kagamine era realmente muy bonita y grande. Y eso tan sólo por fuera.

Mientras Rin abría el cerrojo de la puerta, Len se sentía casi ansioso por entrar y descubrir cómo era por dentro. Además de que faltaba muy poco para que el programa favorito de ambos comenzara.

— Adelante, mis padres probablemente no están.

— Eh, de acuerdo…permiso—dijo Len, aparentemente a la nada, adentrándose en la sala de estar.

Rin sonrió. — Puedes dejar tus cosas por allí, iré a dejar las mías…ahora vuelvo.

Y con esto, la rubia se aventuró al segundo piso por las escaleras.

— Vaya que es bonito.

Se dijo Len contemplando el lugar. Por lo que alcanzaba a observar, todo armonizaba en esa casa, los colores eran tonos pastel que se combinaban perfectamente.

Miró por un segundo las escaleras por las cuales Rin había desaparecido; y pensando que ella tardaría un poco más, deshizo la pequeña coleta en lo alto de su cabeza.

Sonrió satisfecho al sentir un peso menos en su cabeza y lo alisó un poco con su mano a la vez que suspiraba.

Qué bien se sentía.

Dejó su mochila en una esquina de la habitación para que no llamara mucho la atención, y después tomó asiento en un cómodo sillón verde.

— Cielos…realmente…te ves diferente.

El rubio dio un brinquito en su lugar mientras observaba a Rin al pie de la escalera, viéndolo con una gran sonrisa.

Len se incomodó al verse descubierto con el cabello suelto. Generalmente no se lo mostraba a nadie, más bien, sólo su familia lo había visto así probablemente.

— Ah…

En seguida, Rin se avergonzó. Tal vez él no quería que ella lo viera de esa manera, por lo que se volteó inmediatamente, como si hubiera visto lo que no debía.

— Y-Yo no quería interrumpirte, sólo bajé y te vi y pensé "Oye se ve diferente", y lo dije, pero creo que te incomodé y perdona si así fue porque realmente no era mi intención, yo sólo quería…ya sabes…— la ojiverde habló demasiado rápido para que Len pudiera ser capaz de entender todo.

Él suspiró para después soltar una risita. — Eres muy parlanchina ¿Sabes?

La rubia bufó un poco, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la pena de que él tuviera ese concepto de ella.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? — musitó Rin por lo bajo para ella misma, mientras le arrojaba el control del televisor a Len. — Voy por las palomitas…— su tono de voz esta vez fue más alto y dirigido al muchacho.

— Seguro— Len sonrió asintiendo a la vez que se ataba nuevamente el cabello. — ¿Y el canal?

— Nueve.

Le escuchó gritar desde donde él imaginó sería la cocina. Len rio discretamente por la voz chillona de la rubia, no se parecía para nada a la de la tranquila Lenka, sin duda le pareció toda una osadía imaginarse vivir con ella.

Por un instante sus pensamientos le parecieron raros, así que se apresuró a encender el televisor y buscar el dichoso canal nueve.

. . . . . . . . . .

Durante un buen rato, de camino al centro de la ciudad, Rinto y Lenka no intercambiaron muchas palabras. Concentrándose él en conducir la bicicleta, mientras ella trataba de no caerse con cada bache en el camino.

La rubia pensó que si se sujetaba de la cintura de Rinto sería incómodo para ambos, dado que en sí, no llevaban mucho tiempo de haberse conocido.

Involuntariamente Lenka sonrió con el recuerdo de Rin y Len, pues parecían ya llevarse muy bien a tan sólo un par de días desde que se presentaron sus familias.

"Si tan sólo yo pudiera ser más como ellos" pensó la ojiazul para sí misma. Tener más confianza en ella misma y ser más abierta con los demás. Eso le gustaría.

Salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto notó que Rinto detuvo el andar de la bicicleta.

— Esta es la plaza principal ¿Quieres echarle un vistazo? — el rubio giró su rostro ligeramente para verla y escuchar su respuesta.

Lenka asintió alegre, no conocía ningún lugar en específico, pero una plaza sonaba bien para comenzar su búsqueda.

Ambos bajaron del vehículo seguido de buscar un buen lugar para dejar la bicicleta.

Y después de que ese pequeño asunto se arreglara, ambos se adentraron a la plaza.

Lenka sonrió maravillada encontrándose con todo tipo de tiendas, con diferentes productos y servicios. A la vez que sonreía gustosa cada vez que le ofrecían una muestra gratis.

Por otro lado, Rinto se limitaba a seguirla, buscando con los ojos alguna florería o un puesto de arreglos florales, lo que fuera que se acercara a lo que ella buscaba.

Aunque más bien a él le parecía que ella ya había olvidado su objetivo entre tantas tiendas.

Según sabía, los Inoue se mudaron desde Tokio, por lo que no comprendía la fascinación de ella por una simple plaza. Y sin pensárselo mucho, llegó a la conclusión de que ella simplemente era rara.

— Hey, Rinto, vamos allí— Lenka entusiasmada comenzó a caminar hacía un establecimiento de comida rápida.

El de ojos verdes sólo pudo soltar un suspiro, su mirada por un momento se dirigió hacía el techo pensando cómo es que se le ocurrió la idea de acompañarla.

Cuando bajó la mirada nuevamente, Lenka estaba regresando con una expresión de preocupación.

Detalle que él no comprendió.

— Creí que te había perdido…— pronunció ella con una tímida voz.

Entonces Rinto imaginó que Lenka al no verlo siguiéndola se había asustado.

— Ah, lo sient-

La disculpa del rubio se vio interrumpida al ella tomarlo de la mano. Sorprendiéndolo en el acto.

— Descuida, ya no te dejaré sólo.

Espera, ¿Qué?

Lenka le sonrió abiertamente, tirando un poco de su mano, incitándolo a caminar.

Rinto se dejó llevar por la rubia de coleta a aquel establecimiento de comida, no sin antes ahogar una pequeña risa divertido.

¿Así que ella había pensado que él se había perdido?, la situación le pareció graciosa, sobretodo porque debía ser al revés.

Y sin más se adentraron a un pequeño McDonald's.

Aunque ambos habían ignoraron la atenta mirada de una chica a lo lejos que, sin pensarlo, los había fotografiado sin permiso.

— ¿Rinto Kagamine tiene novia? — se preguntó a sí misma la muchacha mientras decidía enviar la imagen a un par de contactos. Por lo que observó, no era una chica que hubiera visto antes, y si bien aquella rubia no era fea, no le parecía lo suficiente para Rinto Kagamine, el chico más inexpresivo y perseguido de la escuela.

Este tipo de cosas las debían de saber todos.

. . . . . . . . . .

El sonido de la puerta anunciando la llegada de Leo Kagamine, pasó desapercibido por ambos rubios en la sala de estar, porque cabía decir que el volumen de la caricatura sobrepasaba lo normalmente aceptado.

Cuanto el padre de Rin asomó su rostro por curiosidad a la habitación donde pensó se encontrarían sus dos hijos, la vio hecha un total desastre; cojines desperdigados, soda regada en la alfombra, palomitas por doquier y ningún rastro de Rinto por ningún lado fue lo que terminó por molestar al señor Kagamine.

Le había dejado en claro a Rinto, que Rin no se podía quedar sola en casa ni de chiste. Por lo que siendo el mayor, era su obligación cuidar que la rubia menor no destrozara la casa.

Por la escasez de luz solar, Leo se vio obligado a encender la lámpara principal, para alertar a Rin de su llegada.

Aunque quedó desconcertado al casi ver a dos chicas rubias encima del sillón, y por un momento creyó ver a Rin duplicada.

— ¿Rin?

Los ojos de la mencionada se abrieron al verse descubierta antes de lo planeado, pues había pensado que le daría tiempo de recoger el desastre antes de que sus padres o inclusive Rinto llegaran.

Len sólo atinó a recoger su cabello antes de más personas lo vieran suelto.

Menudo día.

Con Rin podía pasar de todo. Esta vez, definitivamente estaban en problemas.

* * *

 **Hola, chiquillas y chiquillos (? He vuelto c:**

 **Gracias infinitamente por sus reviews: Fatimasand, Lilliamne y Scarlett-Owl ¡me animan a continuar! :3**

 **También gracias por sus favs y follows, me alegra saber que mi historia les puede resultar aunque sea un poquito interesante:'3**

 **Me despido atentamente c:**

 **By: Lenka387**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lluvia y semillas de girasol**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rin se congeló en su lugar.

— Papá…

El mencionado frunció el ceño, dirigiendo su mirada al rubio junto a ella.

Len trató de sonreír pero su intento falló, en cambio se bajó del sofá rápidamente apartando la mirada.

— Rin. ¿Dónde está Rinto?

La rubia enfocó ligeramente su vista en el reloj de pared. Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche.

Rin tragó saliva y finalmente desvió también la mirada de su progenitor.

— Yo…no sé…

Leo dejó su portafolio en la mesa central y sacó un celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta, ignorando a Rin.

— Será mejor que te vayas a casa, Len. Es tarde. — ordenó el señor Kagamine tecleando su celular un par de veces.

Rin y Len se miraron silenciosamente.

El rubio de coleta asintió como pudo y con una mirada terminó por despedirse de Rin, tomando su mochila en el acto.

— Buenas noches.

— Adiós. — concluyó el rubio mayor con su mirada fija a la nada.

Y tras escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, Rin bajó del sillón.

— Rinto no suele salir. ¿Dónde está? —Habló el mayor.

Rin lo pensó un poco.

— Creo que está con Lenka…

Leo frunció el ceño. —Rinto no responde a las llamadas. ¿Tienes el número de Lenka?

La rubia menor negó por lo bajo y el mayor se tomó el puente de la nariz.

— Entonces ve y dile a Len que regrese.

Rin asintió sumisa.

Cuando su padre estaba molesto no era agradable.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la plaza, un par de rubios caminaban con un par de bolsas. La noche ya había cubierto por completo el cielo, dejando a la vista un bello paisaje estrellado.

— ¿Si encesto, que me darías a cambio?

Rinto observó de reojo a Lenka en busca de una respuesta. En su mano a punto de lanzar, tenía una botella vacía. El bote de la basura se encontraba un par de metros lejos de ellos.

La rubia cruzó los brazos y sonrió.

— ¿Qué propones? — dijo ella entre risitas.

La mirada del rubio se desvió hasta una de las bolsas.

— Semillas de girasol.

Lenka infló sus cachetes.

— No puedes pedir mucho si eres un profesional en esto.

Rinto sonrió de lado.

— ¿Es un no?

— ¿Y si no encestas?

— Entonces, te ayudaré a plantarlos. —dijo el de ojos verdes preparándose.

La rubia de coleta sonrió asintiendo.

Ambos siguieron la trayectoria de la botella desde que fue lanzada, hasta que cayó limpiamente en el bote de la basura.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y sonrieron.

Adiós semillas de girasol.

Justo en ese momento el celular de Lenka vibró en su mochila, por lo que apartó la vista del rubio y contestó la llamada.

— ¿Len? — respondió la rubia.

Rinto aprovechó a sacar su celular para saber la hora. Pero al parecer no tenía batería.

— Eh, sí. — la voz de Lenka comenzó a trabarse y no pasó desapercibido por el rubio a su lado. — Sí, por supuesto…

Los ojiazul pasó su celular a Rinto; él lo tomó intrigado.

— ¿Sí?

— _Ven aquí inmediatamente. De antemano, estás castigado._

— Pero…-

No se le permitió contestar ya que su padre había colgado.

Rinto bajó la mirada soltando un suspiro bastante audible; su gesto cambió a uno fruncido y molesto. Para Lenka fue demasiado rápido el cambio de un par de risas a un rostro casi gélido.

No conocía a Rinto Kagamine, y que pudiera tener un lado impulsivo por un momento la asustó.

Fue sólo un momento, y en un instante el rubio ya había relajado el rostro. Con clara resignación en la mirada.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacía el estacionamiento, las palabras no eran realmente necesarias.

Y aunque ambos hubieran preferido el silencio, Lenka no pudo quedarse callada. Ambos estaban perplejos, no podía estar pasándoles esto.

— Se robaron…mi bicicleta.

.

.

.

Leo Kagamine estaba más que furioso.

Hacía más de una hora que contactó a Rinto y el par de rubios aún no daban señales de vida. Y para colmo, las llamadas ya no entraban al celular de Lenka.

La madre de ambos Kagamine, Lily, ya había llegado a casa para entonces.

Rin y Len sentados en el sillón, mientras que los adultos se encontraban de pie. Todos reunidos en la sala de estar, a la espera de los rubios faltantes.

— Leo, estoy segura de que están bien. ¿Puedes dejar de dar vueltas? Me estás dando jaqueca.

El mencionado se detuvo.

— Sé que están bien. Pero el deber de Rinto era estar aquí, o al menos haber avisado.

— Lo escuchaste Leo, fue de improvisto…— posó la mirada sobre él.

— No lo defiendas Lily.

El silencio que quedó tras esas últimas palabras fue roto por el rechinar de la puerta abriéndose. Dejando ver a un par de rubios empapados.

Fue hasta ese momento que se percataron de la tremenda lluvia que estaba cayendo afuera.

— Oh por…— mencionó Lily como pudo.

— ¡Lenka!

El rubio de coleta se levantó rápidamente para encontrarse con su hermana, quien sólo estaba cubierta por un delgado suéter escolar.

Leo dio paso a que se adentraran más a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ellos. Entendió que por ahora no era momento de recriminar nada.

Rin, aunque lentamente, también se acercó a su hermano, preocupada de verlo empapado y sin nada abrigador que lo pudiera haber cubierto de la lluvia.

— Mamá ya fue por toallas, esperen un poco más…— dijo Rin mirando a ambos. Y si bien también quería hacer preguntas, prefirió ya no hacerlo por ahora.

— ¿Rin, por qué no haces café? Para que pueda entrar en calor. — ordenó su padre ya más calmado y la mirada más relajada. — Y chicos, será mejor que suban a cambiarse; Rinto, dile también a tu madre que busque algo de ropa seca para Lenka ¿Sí?

El rubio asintió y condujo a la ojiazul al piso de arriba.

— Es por aquí.

Len los observó hasta desaparecer por la escalera.

— Será mejor que llame a mis padres…— comenzó dirigiéndose al señor Kagamine.

— Yo los llamaré, Len. ¿Están en casa? — contestó el mayor tomando asiento en el sofá.

El ojiazul lo siguió con la mirada.

— No, llegarán hasta dentro de dos días. — dijo Len recogiendo las bolsas en el piso, que supuso eran de su hermana.

El adulto meditó las últimas palabras del chico por un momento.

— Entonces quédense. No hay problema, yo me pondré en contacto con tus padres. Ahora ve y ayuda a Rin con el café, por favor. Esa niña no sabe ni calentar el agua.

Len lo miró escasos segundos y volvió a dejar las bolsas en el suelo.

— Eh…sí, gracias…— el rubio apenas supo qué decir. Sería mejor sí se apresuraba a ir con Rin y hacer lo que decía, cuando el señor Kagamine se enojaba, daba miedo.

.

.

.

El sonido del reloj de pared, añadido al de la lluvia que se escuchaba caer en la ventana era lo que ponía sonido al ambiente esa noche. Ya eran cerca de las once.

Y ahora el sonido de la puerta abrirse rompía nuevamente el silencio.

Rinto y su padre habían estado en el estudio de este último hablando, apenas el rubio había cambiado sus ropas mojadas por secas. Los demás habían estado esperando en silencio en la sala de estar, no porque quisieran pero, realmente no había un tema particular del cual hablar por ese momento.

Apenas salieron padre e hijo, Rinto se quedó mirando fijamente a Lenka.

— ¿Esa es mi playera? — cuestionó desconcertado.

Lenka se limitó a sonreír incómoda.

— Mi ropa no le queda…

Con la mirada baja, Rin fue la que respondió casi haciendo puchero. Ahora sí comenzaba a creer que ella era más pequeña que el promedio de chicas. Y vaya que Lenka era delgada y no muy alta.

Sin necesidad de alzar su rostro casi podía adivinar la mirada de burla que Rinto tendría en su cara.

Y sí, sí la tenía.

Mientras que Len miraba todo aburrido y expectante.

— Papá y yo ya nos vamos a dormir. Será mejor que hagan lo mismo, mañana hay escuela. — la señora Kagamine ya iba camino hacía su habitación siguiendo los pasos de su esposo.

— Está bien, mamá.

La pequeña Kagamine fue la única que respondió.

Len y Lenka dormirían en el cuarto de huéspedes; aunque Rin ofreció a la rubia dormir con ella, Lenka no quiso dejar sólo a su hermano.

Todos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones cansados por aquel día tan abrumador que pasó. Y luego de despedirse, fue fácil quedarse dormidos.

Vaya día habían tenido.

* * *

 **No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo... D: Miles de disculpas :c**

 **Me gustaría pensar que aún hay alguien leyendo esto, así que... Gracias por seguir, definitivamente quiero terminar esta historia, la he pensado para muchos capítulos y aunque la cosa se mueve lenta, ¡Definitivamente la acabaré!:3**

 **Gracias a Fatimasand y Tokitou-maki por sus reviews:3**

 **Me despido atentamente, de verdad espero que nos leamos pronto c':**

 **By: Lenka387**


End file.
